Toothed wheel grinding machines for the continuous, generating grinding of spur-or helical gear wheels are known from a prospectus "Konzept fuer Verzahnungsschleifen Reishauer RZ 362" Concept for gear grinding!. A work-piece is mounted on a work-piece spindle which can be tilted around a horizontal axis crossing the work-piece spindle axis toward both sides. The grinding spindle is horizonal and mants the grinding worm. The grinding spindle can be fed-in radially towards the work-piece along said horizontal axis and is coupled with the work-piece spindle via a NC control. For the dressing of the grinding worm, a dressing device is arranged on the side of the grinding spindle opposite the work-piece spindle. The dressing tool, e.g., a diamond-coated dressing wheel, can be fed-in radially toward the grinding worm along said horizontal axis and is displaced parallel to the grinding spindle axis synchronously with the grinding spindle rotational angle.
The present invention is based on the technical problem of designing a device of the kind mentioned in the beginning in such a way that it is easier to operate. This technical problem is solved by the combination of features of claim 1.